Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a content evaluation system to evaluate content such as games, movies, advertisements, and music, and a content evaluation method using the system.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, researchers have studied the economic impact of content generated and provided through various means (e.g., Internet, cameras, television, advertisements, etc.). Certain factors, such as the economics (e.g., revenue generated by the provided content) or strategy to deploy the content (e.g., timing of deployment) are being assessed in greater detail.
Generally, assessment of content is done by people who have been provided with the content via a survey. Content assessment via a survey is generally done after development of the contents. However, survey results are very subjective, inconsistent, and unreliable because the survey results may depend on the emotional state or memories of the people surveyed.
Accordingly, a more objective and reliable content evaluation method is needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.